


4 First Times

by pukingmama



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Loki, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pleasant flashbacks, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011), Rimming, Underage Kissing, bottom!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: Four chapters for four first times from Thor and Loki's youth, bound together by a Post-Ragnarok 'on the ship' narrative...of porn, where they reminisce about happy/sexy moments throughout their lives. So smut, nostalgia and a dash of fluff.Chapters are as follows:1. First Kiss2. First Sexual Encounter3. First Bottom!Thor4. First Bottom!Loki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a sweet little fluffy fic about their first kiss, then rapidly descended into shameless filth. What can I say, I like writing porn. 
> 
> First kiss is when they're kids, but then again it's just kissing and is a little clumsy. Chapters 2-4 take place while they're older but still in their youth, though no ages are specified as I didn't have any in mind when I wrote it. However, I should point out that Loki is a few years younger than Thor and, at this stage, is still pretty bratty. You'll know if you like bratty Loki or not. I do! ;)
> 
> Onwards.

It may or may not have been the middle of the night when Thor crept into Loki’s cabin in the dark. Difficult to determine or dispute, in the never-ending black, star sprinkled sky. It was, however, when everyone aboard the ship had retired for the evening and the only sounds to be heard were the low thrum of the engine and the occasional blip of computers working away.

Without even the dimmest of lights in the room, Thor stumbled as he made his way to Loki’s bed, stripping as he did. A few thuds and ‘ouch’s’ later, he reached the mattress, fully naked; his favourite state. He eased the covers back and crawled in, spooning behind Loki, throwing his arm around his brother’s slender waist and shaking him as gently as he could…which was apparently not very gently at all, by Loki’s standards.

“Are you awake, brother?” He whispered.

“After _that_ horrific entrance? Of course. A hibernating Bilgesnipe couldn’t have slept through it.”

Thor chuckled softly before snuggling in more comfortably and resting his head on the pillows beside his brother. Loki was nude, which was wonderful, the full-body skin contact was divine. He nudged his knees into the wedged backs of Loki’s so that they would fit together from top to bottom and sighed happily.

Thor had been standing on the control deck, looking out into distant space for what must have been hours, his thoughts shifting from their current course, to the Asgardian people aboard, to his mother and father, and then to Loki…and remained on Loki. Fond memories had flooded his mind since they were reunited; memories of warm evenings and days of play.

He had laughed aloud in the silence of the vessel, as he remembered the time that a group of soldiers headed out to battle, kissed their loved ones goodbye and waved farewell to the kingdom and its citizens, all pride and dignity…until Loki transformed all their horses into ducks and they all fell on the ground; grumbles and metal clanging; chaos and feathers. Oh, how Loki was punished, but it was hilarious and all was forgiven once the soldiers returned victorious…and on horseback.

Then he had started thinking on the more intimate moments that they had shared; Loki making little braids in his hair while he sharpened his blade, stolen kisses in the hallways and gardens while nobody was looking and the knowing gazes between one another across the banquet hall.

Then his mind had wandered further; undressing Loki in front of the glowing hearth on a cold night, Loki’s lust filled eyes as he gazed up from between Thor’s legs, moans of pleasure from them both as he- Thor had to suppress a groan. His thoughts had turned to Loki, asleep in his bed at that moment and knew where he’d rather be.

He twirled a lock of Loki’s hair around his finger. “I’ve been thinking about you. Have you been thinking about me?” He asked quietly.

“I’ve been thinking about a cup of tea and good book.”

“Hmm, I think you’ve been thinking about me.” He murmured, smiling into the crook of Loki’s neck.

“I think you’re flattering yourself.” Loki mumbled into the pillow, unmoving.

Thor put a large hand on Loki’s shoulder and rolled him onto his back, palm now clasping him behind his ear, thumb rubbing soothingly at his high cheekbone. “Kiss me, Loki.” He whispered.

Still unwilling to open his eyes or move, Loki turned his head and pressed a desultory open-mouthed kiss to the wrist that held him, nearly missing altogether.

Well, that wouldn’t do.

“I want a _real_ kiss.” Thor stated simply, now neglecting to whisper.

Drowsy, but irritated, Loki slowly opened his eyes, though it changed nothing in the darkness; his scowl rendered meaningless. Who did Thor think he was; crashing into his bed in the middle of the night, making demands, asking for 'real kisses'-  
Loki stopped dead in his tracks. The realisation suddenly hit him. The wording was, of course, deliberate. Thor, the sentimental fool.

It was a subtle reminder of their first kiss.

 

***

 

The palace library was dark, save for the small clusters of candles that Loki had lit in one corner of the room; enough to read by but not enough to draw attention. Even though Thor was a few years older, it was long past bed time for both of them, but creeping out at night to study without being disturbed by others was not unusual for him. He lay on the floor, on his tummy, legs crossed at the ankles.  
The sound of footsteps made him pause, but he relaxed when he recognised who they belonged to; it was annoying, of course, but he wouldn’t be punished, lest they be punished together.

Thor opened and closed the heavy wooden door louder than Loki would have liked, and wandered across to him, grinning, hands on hips. “I thought you might be skulking around here.”

“Shush. You’ll wake everyone. Go away.” Loki made a shooing hand gesture, but needless to say, Thor ignored it.

“You left the feast early.” Thor continued, nudging at Loki’s side with his foot, who pushed it away again each time he did it. Thor was forever pestering him for attention. “You missed all the fun.”

Loki smiled. “I doubt that, it was awful.” He was happy that he’d managed to scurry away from the mildly amusing but outrageously immature antics of the drunk attendees, as well as their father’s long-winded speeches.

Thor clambered onto the floor beside him, laying on his side, resting on his elbow and gazed down at him. There was something in the way Thor had been looking at him recently that he couldn’t quite interpret; a sort of lingering stare. He had seen animals do that before they pounced and killed something. Was Thor going to kill him?

“I kissed a girl.” Thor stated abruptly, ceasing the strange stare.

Ah, no need to worry, Thor was just showing off. He probably didn’t even do it; he most likely just wanted him to think that if he hadn’t left the feast early, then he might have gotten to kiss a girl too; that he had missed out and it was his own fault. “No you didn’t, you liar.” He wouldn’t fall for such fiction.

“I did.” Thor said seriously.

The tone had neither a teasing nor boastful edge. Maybe he really had. Of course, it was possible that he simply gave her a quick peck on the cheek and she shoved him away. That sounded about right. He would have done the same. Idiot. But what if it wasn’t, what if he held her hand and petted her hair and pressed his lips to hers while she returned the kiss? He would have to know more. “On the lips?”

Thor laughed. “Of course, on the lips.” He ruffled Loki’s pristinely back-combed hair and prodded him in the shoulder. “That’s what adults do.”

“ _You’re_ not an adult.” Loki said, giving Thor a push.

“I’m older than _you_.” Thor pushed back.

“Shame you’re not _smarter_ than me.”

Well, that was it. Thor grabbed the book and threw it across the floor, rolled Loki onto his back and tickled him under his arms until he started squealing and flailing.

“Stop it…ah…Thor…the guards will catch us.”

Thor stopped reluctantly, while Loki lay on his back catching his breath.

It was a good minute or so before Thor spoke again.

“...Have you ever been kissed, Loki?” Thor asked quietly.

Loki felt the blush rising on his cheeks from embarrassment. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable under the dim candlelight, but suspected that it was.  
He hated it when Thor got to experience things before him and all of the gloating that went with it. He could lie of course, but then he might be asked too many questions about it that he couldn’t answer. Best pretend that he didn’t care.

“I am concerned with matters of far more importance.” he replied, with a flourished wave of his hand and as much faux maturity as he could muster.

“What? Like sitting here reading your _silly_ books?”

“Better that, than kissing your _silly_ girls.” Loki snapped back, but rather than sounding vicious, as he had intended, it sounded weak and childish. At the very least, it could mark the end of this humiliating conversation.

Thor shuffled closer. “So…you haven’t.”

Loki sighed. “No.” He answered flatly and awaited the ridicule that would surely follow.

Thor nodded slowly, he seemed to be taking a moment to consider his next words, which was unusual in itself. “Do you want to be?”

Loki was curious.“By who?”…

Thor laughed and pinched Loki’s cheek.“By me, of course.”

…Curious and sceptical. “Why would you want to do that?”

“To teach you…it might be useful to you..and it would be good practice for me.”

Loki considered. When it was phrased in such a way, it actually made a lot of sense. He liked learning useful skills, especially ones that may give him the upper-hand in the future, plus, if anyone were to teach him, Thor was probably the best for the job.

“Fair enough.” He scrambled up and sat cross-legged on the floor, back straight. Thor sat opposite and they stared at each other.

“Well…” Loki shrugged. “What are you waiting for?”

“You have to close your eyes.”

Loki sighed, but did as requested.

There was a moment where nothing happened. Had Thor changed his mind? How disappointing. But just then, he felt a breath ghost over him, hot and humid, like huffing against a glass window. Then, a soft mouth pressed clumsily to his own. It was a little wet and made him tingle. It felt…it felt -before he could register the sensation properly, the lips were gone. He peeked through one eye, unsure as to whether it was over or not.

“Was that it?” Loki asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Thor looked confused, a little angry, then exasperated and rolled his eyes.

“Well, it’s not a _real_ kiss, obviously.”

“What’s the point of that then?” Loki questioned, feeling like he had been conned. He was never conned. “ _I want a real kiss_.”

Thor suddenly looked nervous and red-cheeked. “Well, for that…I’d have to put my tongue in your mouth.”

Loki was relieved, that didn’t sound too difficult. “Okay, do that, then.”

“Even _I’ve_ never done that before, I’ve only ever seen it.”

“Do it like you’ve seen it, then.”

Thor nodded back firmly in response. “Okay, I’ll show you. Come here then and sit in my lap. Wrap your arms around my neck and let me put my arms around your waist.”

Loki rose and sat in the triangular space of Thor’s crossed legs, clasping his skinny calves around the lower back of his brother, who ran his hands across Loki’s thighs and up to his waist. Loki could feel the warmth radiate from Thor’s body through his tunic. It was a sharp contrast to the chill of the library, so he wriggled closer so that their chests were flush together, absorbing the heat.

They both looked at one another, eyes to lips and back, testing each other. Thor edged incrementally closer, until their noses were touching and eyed him carefully, watching for...reluctance, perhaps? Finding none, he pressed his lips to Loki’s more firmly than before. This time though, after a few seconds, he stuck out his tongue, just a bit, to prod at Loki’s small lips before running it along the seam in a gesture for him to open up. Loki parted them enough for his big brother to slip inside.

He felt the hot, slippery muscle touch his own and jerked slightly in Thor’s arms at the sensation. It set his nerves alight, his cheeks became hot and goosebumps rose on the back of his neck. He could feel both their heartbeats racing as he pressed tightly against him.

Thor licked him open, exploring all around the hot little cavern of his mouth, golden eyelashes falling over pupils that had become oddly dark and big too, like sauce-plates. It was so intimate, so undoubtedly forbidden, he thought; he loved it. How naughty they were to be doing this, how naughty Thor was to be doing it to him.

Loki pulled back suddenly and giggled, which startled Thor, who tried to shake himself out of a daze.

He placed his fingers firm against Thor’s closed lips, checking that they were the same ones that had touched his own. “You _actually_ put your tongue in my mouth.” He said in awe.

Thor smiled, taking Loki’s fingers from his mouth. “I said I would.”

“Your spit is inside of me.”

“It is.” He nodded.

Loki hesitated, as though he even needed to ask. “Can I put mine in yours?”

Thor moved back in, smiling against Loki’s lips. “You can.” He whispered reassuringly, nudging his nose to Loki’s, who nudged back.

Loki tightened his arms around Thor’s neck, leaned up and gently pressed their lips together. He tentatively ran his tongue around the entrance before giving brief kitten licks inside, tasting and mapping; Thor met each of these for the briefest of touches.

Once satisfied with his territory, Loki became more confident and pushed his way inside, while Thor pushed back with equal force. Their tongues pressed and swirled and battled until Thor moaned into the kiss, the sound vibrating in Loki’s tummy.

The angle had been making their noses bump too often, so Loki tilted his head a little more. Thor took the hint and moved to deepen the kiss as well, clutching pink cheeks in his hands, tipping Loki’s head back and slotting their mouths together at an angle that allowed them to reach new places. Mostly Thor though.

His big brother was trying to get so far down his throat, that he thought he wanted him to swallow it. As good as that sounded, and as much as Thor would be better off, unable to give his usual fatuous remarks, he wasn’t ready for the telling off that he would get for eating part of his brother’s face. Mother would be furious. Instead, he settled for suckling gently on the crusading muscle. At that, Thor stilled his tongue, making it so taut that Loki could take it into his mouth, like a thumb, and slurp on it. For some reason, the act turned Thor’s flushed cheeks a deep red and he squirmed underneath him.

Eventually, Loki stopped and resumed their ‘real kiss’, Thor bringing them back to an even pacing.

Loki stroked and clawed lightly at the nape of Thor’s neck, every so often running his fingers through his golden locks, while Thor held him close. The way they were in this moment, Loki considered, they might have been lovers; his heartbeat quickened at the thought.

When it all became too much for both of them; the heat, the intensity, the lack of air, they broke apart panting into each others mouths. Neither could stop the smiles that spread across their faces in the wake of their first shared kiss.

Thor licked his lips and reached out to wipe away a rogue dribble of saliva from Loki’s chin.

“I bet you didn’t kiss her like _that_.” Loki grinned.

Thor looked down at Loki, his hand still resting on his chin and paused, looking guilty.

“Actually I didn’t kiss a girl at all. You were my first too.”

Loki jabbed him in the chest with his finger. “I _knew_ it.” He smiled and stopped, looking at the floor, absently playing with the lacing on Thor’s tunic. “…but I’m glad.”

 

***

 

“I want a real kiss.” Thor stated simply.

He hoped that Loki remembered that night; that it was significant to them both, but as the silence lingered, disappointment spread across his features. It was just as well that it was too dark for Loki to see his face, to see the sadness.

“I don’t know Thor…” Loki sighed sleepily, raising an unseen eyebrow. “For that…I’d have to put my tongue in your mouth.”

Thor beamed, trying to control his elation, but his cheerful laughter and feverish need to touch Loki, gave him away. He sat up cross-legged and jostled Loki up and into his lap, despite the protest. Pressing their chests together and clutching Loki’s head in his hands, he proceeded to re-enact, albeit with more skill, their first kiss.

 

  
Next Chapter --->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the kissing scene. Well done on making it through that. Now, onto some goddamn porn!


	2. Chapter 2

Still kissing and embracing Loki, Thor flopped back down onto the bed, his arm knocking over some of his brother’s belongings from the bedside unit and his sudden movement sending Loki tumbling after him with an ‘oof’ in the black of the cabin.

Loki scrambled onto his side, huffing. “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and blame the darkness for your lack of spacial awareness, rather than your blithe indifference to it.”

“Oh Loki, had I spent my youth, locking myself away in dark rooms like you brother, I may have also had your sensitivity. Alas, I do not.”

Loki was unimpressed. “If you intend to have your way with me in any capacity tonight, I would suggest that you refrain from insulting me.”

“And what makes you think that _that’s_ what I have in mind?” Thor questioned in mock-shock.

“The fact that you came to my bed in the middle of the night, stripped of your clothing, invading my personal space. And the fact that you are lying there with an incontestable…swell between your legs.”

“Hmm…you make a compelling argument.” Thor admitted.

“Compelling.” Loki agreed.

“Perhaps, but don’t play coy, Loki, you love my…swell.” Thor grinned. He took Loki’s hand and brought it to his erection, covering graceful fingers with his large palm and enclosing them around his hard girth. “Feel how hard you make me, brother.”

Loki sighed but didn’t let go. It may as well start with this, he reasoned and gave it a squeeze for good measure. Thor hummed contently. Loki brought his palm to his mouth to spit in and replaced it, languorously sliding it up and down Thor’s length. Thor always loved the sound of Loki spitting in a sexual context; it was so filthy and utterly uncharacteristic.

Thor put his hands behind his head, getting comfortable and let Loki do the work.

“Do you remember the first time you held my cock in your hands?” He asked.

Loki rolled his eyes, tired of hearing Thor ramble on. “It didn’t define my youth, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“But you do remember?”

“Vaguely.”

“Tell me.”

***

  
Thor had been training fiercely of late, his tan deepening in the summer sun and his muscles developing in a way that Loki envied; still small and etiolated as he was. It was especially unfair that, while clearly out-matched, Thor had taken to choosing him to practise his most recent manoeuvres on, just as he did this evening in the quiet training grounds. The sun was beginning to set, the sky ablaze with orange and pink hues; perhaps he could hold out long enough to suggest it was too dark to continue.

Loki side-stepped swiftly, then ducked, to avoid a blow to the head. Thor wasn’t holding back today and Loki didn’t want to go back to the healers. Mother would scold Thor for playing too rough, but it wouldn’t matter; by then everyone would know that he’d been bested again. Not only that, but some of the maids had begun gathering up the soldiers’ discarded towels for tomorrow’s wash and no doubt would laugh among themselves at his usual defeat.

Thor readied himself as he moved into his battle stance. He looked every bit the warrior he was training to be. His expression was fierce and confident, the contours of the muscles on his arms and topless torso were accentuated by the glow of the setting sun…as was the outline of his thick, soft cock in his tight britches; a sight which Loki had been inexplicably drawn to of late.

He must have been dazed, as Thor simply strode up to him and kicked his feet from under him in his moment of distraction. He fell to the ground with a yelp.

Thor pinned him to the ground, strong thighs bracketing Loki’s chest.

“Does our sparring bore you, brother?” Thor rumbled gently. His voice was something else that had changed recently, the tone and timbre vibrating through Loki’s belly every time he spoke. His chest tightened at the sound. Thor leaned down closer. “Or perhaps, something else tempts you? Hmm?”

Loki froze, his face inches away from Thor’s crotch. How would he get out of this? Should he transform into a rabbit and run away? Hmm, couldn’t risk be crushed by Thor’s bulk. Relief suddenly washed over him as he realised that Thor’s head was inclining toward the maids. Of course Thor meant the maids. That would do for now, he would have to be more careful in the future.

“It’s not as though you are immune to such urges, Thor.” He tried.

“True, brother.” Thor said, his eyes glinting with something Loki couldn’t place. “True…” He continued to stare at Loki fondly, before clearing his throat. “I take it then that you yield.”

“I yield.”

“Good, well then, I believe that we have finished our session for today. We should head back to the-”

Loki waited for Thor to turn his head, preoccupied with his plans for returning home, before retrieving the dagger from his boot and with one clean swipe, slashed his brother across his inner thigh.

Thor growled and knocked the small blade from Loki’s hand, pressing his palm to the wound.

“You yielded!” Thor hissed.

Loki grinned. “I lied.”

“You brat!”

Loki picked up the dagger and stood up, brushing himself off. “Your next fight will be on the battlefield, Thor, and your opponents may not fight with the honour you expect. It’s best to be prepared for such a thing, wouldn’t you say?”

Without waiting for an answer, Loki turned towards the palace, started walking and called back. “You should go to the healers about that.”

  
Later that evening, before Loki went to bed, he decided to check in on Thor. Perhaps he had gone too far and his elder brother may not speak to him, however, if he apologised now, he may avoid a confrontation with his mother in the morning.

He tip-toed to Thor’s chambers and cracked open the door. Thor was on his bed in his white nightshirt, hair damp from a bath, with his hands behind his head.

He looked up when he heard the door opening.

“Hmph, you have some gall, creeping in here, that innocent look upon your face, after this evenings foul play.”

Loki slowly made his way to the large four-poster bed, hands clasped behind his back.

“You won’t fall for it twice though, will you?” He clambered up onto the bed and gave Thor’s hairy calf a gentle squeeze. “I would call that progress.”

Thor snorted indignantly.

“Let me take a look.”

Loki pushed Thor’s nightshirt a little further up his thigh as he rested between his legs scrutinising the wound. There was still a little blood seeping through the cut, but nothing to be too concerned about and Thor healed fast. Nevertheless, he pressed his smaller hand to the meat of the tanned thigh and whispered incantations under his breath.

Thor initially jerked in response to the touch, but relaxed, observing with curiosity.

“It’s just a scratch.” He told Loki, who smacked him lightly on the knee, signalling Thor to stop talking and let him concentrate. As he finished his whispers, he ran a pale finger from the bottom of the scar just above Thor’s knee, to the top, skirting the hem of his clothing. Thor took in a sharp breath.

So engrossed was Loki in the laceration by his own hand, that it took him a moment to notice the tent in Thor’s nightshirt. He blinked a few times, too shocked to tear his hand away, too shocked to move at all. He didn’t dare look at Thor, but as the silence grew uncomfortable, he let his eye travel upwards.

Thor was crimson in the face, there was sweat on his forehead and he was forcibly trying to steady his breathing despite the rapid, thunderous heartbeat that Loki could hear from where he was. For one long moment they just stared at each other, motionless.

Loki’s fingers shook slightly as he began to remove them, but Thor suddenly grasped his slender wrist and held it, suspended. Loki looked at his arm held in front of him then back up at Thor where they watched one another carefully. Without breaking eye-contact, Thor brought Loki’s hand closer and slid it up under his nightshirt, wrapping it tightly around the base of his erection.

Loki gasped and his hand twitched as it held Thor’s cock. Although he couldn’t see anything, he gulped at the feeling of the massive girth in his smaller palm, at the thick, warm nest of pubic hair that rubbed against his pinkie, at the soft skin sheathing the hardness beneath. Almost impossibly, it grew larger and firmer, the longer he gripped it, pulsing with blood-flow in waves. He clasped tightly under Thor’s own grip, the pressure causing a low sound to escape the back of his brother’s throat.

As they continued to stare at one another, Thor moved their hands up an inch, waiting for Loki to give his dick another squeeze and, when he complied, did this all the way up, so that he had touched its entire length. The size of it was breathtaking and more than a little intimidating. A wet spot had begun to spread on the white cotton garment where the tip of his penis met the material. Thor followed Loki’s eyes down to it.

Somewhat apprehensively, Thor used his other hand to lift the nightshirt, slowly revealing his heavily swollen cock underneath. Loki’s cheeks burned as the veil was removed, showing him holding his big brother’s erection. Their hearts both pounded in their chests while Thor watched him, desperate, but fearful.

The wetness at the top mesmerised Loki, he himself, had never leaked that much fluid before.

“Should I…can I…?” Loki whispered, in what would normally be a barely audible voice, but in the heavy silence, it shook the room.

Thor nodded. His normally confident and loud self, absent, as he removed his hand and watched Loki with quiet lust and uncertainty.

Thor let out a shuddering breath as he held his cock at the root with one hand, while he let Loki explore as he pleased.  
The first thing Loki did was squeeze at the puckered foreskin, trying to coax more liquid out of it and dipping his finger in, before gliding his hand over it, coating as much of his palm as he could. He then gently rolled the skin down to reveal the purpling head. It looked shiny and delicious.

Thor watched as a long string of spit slowly fell from Loki’s mouth, catching on his chin, before he rubbed the mixed wet down and around his cock. He groaned as Loki pulled at it a few times experimentally, curling his hand over the head to scoop up more of the pre-come that steadily wept from the slit.  
As Loki began to tug in a steady rhythm, Thor spread his legs further apart and pulled him up closer.  
Loki whined as Thor reached down to him and under his tunic, rubbing at the bulge between his legs with an appreciative ‘mmm’, tilting his head to see how hard he had made him. He yanked at the lacing to his britches lifting him out and stroking his pink-headed cock in time with Loki’s own ministrations.

Their breathing turned to pants as they pulled each other off, looking to one another for guidance on pace; quick and slow, quick and slow.

Thor began to shake, sucking air in a hiss through clenched teeth, his face red, while Loki’s moans turned to sobs as he became overwhelmed.

“I can’t…I’m going to…” Loki choked out.

“Me too, Loki, me too…” Thor whined, low in his throat.

They both came within seconds of each other, Thor with a groan and Loki with a cry, covering both their fists and Thor’s belly and pubic hair in thick ropes of semen, both shaking as they saw one another through their climaxes, until the last of their spend came in small spurts.

Loki collapsed on top of Thor, who grasped him by his short black hair and forced his head into the crevice of his neck, frantically pushing kisses into his cheek.

There was no going back now.

 

***

 

  
Thor smiled, running his finger up and down Loki’s arm as Loki continued to massage his erection as slowly as possible, not wanting to bring him anywhere near completion without getting the attention he deserved.

“I honestly thought you were distracted by the maids.” Thor grinned “Had I known, you dreamed only of my thick cock, I would have gifted it to you before then.”

Loki sighed. “I don’t think I quite worded it like that.”

 

Next Chapter ---->


	3. Chapter 3

Loki sighed. “I don’t think I quite worded it like that.”

Thor chuckled. “Close enough.”

Loki turned on the small bedside wall light, which barely lit the cabin room, but was enough to see in and enough to stop Thor from clumsily pawing at him.

“There you are.” Thor said happily. “There’s my pesky little brother.”

Loki smiled down at him and ran his hand over Thor’s heavy balls, before taking each of them in his palm in turn and giving the skin between them a light tug.

“Hmm, I like that.” Thor commented, letting his eyelids flutter shut.

“I know you do.”

While Thor lay back smiling to himself, Loki put his finger in his mouth, wetting it and slipped it down the indent of Thor’s sack, following the trail of coarse pubic hair into the crease of his backside and lightly pressed it against the hot little hole that resided there.

Thor’s eyes snapped open.

“Oh no you don’t.” He admonished, knocking Loki’s hand away. “I have plans for you. I’ve spent the last few hours imagining burying myself inside of you. I’ll be damned if it’s the other way around.”

“Hmph.” Loki huffed. “You weren’t always so selfish. In fact, if I remember correctly, the first time we consummated our relationship, it was with me at the helm.”

Thor scoffed. “Hardly, I was the one in control.”

“That’s not how I remember it.”

Thor shrugged. “Well, you’re mistaken then.”

“Fine, why don’t you explain what happened.”

“I will.” Thor said, clearing his throat.

 

***

 

It was the following year as Thor and Loki lay on the grass in the fields outside the palace grounds, appreciating the vista of an Asgardian late-summer landscape. Thor had returned from a successful hunting trip the previous day and was free to do as he pleased, so he had invited Loki out for a walk, with the promise of berry-picking. He knew that Loki preferred, if possible, to select his own fruit in the wild, rather than rely on the produce of the local farmers. Loki was confident in his knowledge of where to procure the best that Asgard had to offer.

Thor reached out to wipe the stray berry juice from Loki’s mouth, but was happy for the opportunity to touch him and grateful for a valid reason. Loki’s tongue darted out to wet his lips after Thor had dried them with his thumb.

“You don’t want any?” Loki asked, licking the juices from his fingers and making his lips red again.

Thor smiled and dipped down to catch Loki’s mouth with his own, giving him a chaste, gentle kiss.

“I would rather taste it on you.”

“How charming.” Loki said; sarcastic, but without venom. “Well, if you like that…” He shoved Thor onto his back and lay on top of him, chin resting on his hands across Thor’s broad chest. “…then you will love how it tastes on the inside.” And with that, he leaned up, grabbing Thor’s hair roughly and plunging his tongue into his mouth. Not one to be outdone or at the whim of another, Thor grabbed the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him in deeper, ravaging his mouth until Loki whined, unable to breathe. He yanked Loki’s head back by the hair, watching him as he flailed and gasped for air.

“You…you brute.” Loki managed.

“Over-confidence will be the death of you, baby brother.” He pushed Loki playfully onto his back with a smirk and gave him a loud, wet kiss, ‘mwah’, like a mother might give her toddler, before lying down beside him on the grass.

Loki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Thor a push. “You’re insufferable.”

“I know.” He said, looking up at the clouds, then paused. “You had better not have soaked my beard in berry juice.”

“You and your precious beard.” Loki huffed. “One day, I shall shave it off with a blade while you sleep…that’s if I’m not tempted to slit your throat instead.

“You will leave my beard alone, you little pest.” He warned, completely ignoring the death threat. He got one of those at least twice a week; in fact, Loki was usually more creative than that.  
He had been told that his facial hair was very becoming of him by his mother, while the ladies of the palace said that it was masculine and befitting of a warrior; Loki said it made him feel like a wild boar and look like an old man. He wasn’t concerned, he’d bring him around to the idea…eventually.

The whinny of horses made them both sit up. There was no danger though, just horses running and playing and…well. Oh. The stallion began mounting the mare in front of them, breeding her with frenzied thrusting and desperation. It was late in the season for them.

“Well that’s…an uncomfortable image.” Loki said as the stallion began to snort with effort.

Thor smiled widely. “We came out today to be surrounded by nature and well..” He gestured with an open palm towards the mating animals. “…That Loki, is the most natural thing there is.”

Loki slowly turned his head to face him, mouth open and eyebrow raised in disbelief. The expression was hilarious. “Thor, that’s horrific.”

“Nonsense Loki, look at them, they’re having a grand old time.”

“The mare doesn’t look as though she’s enjoying herself.” Loki observed.

“Oh, she’s just a little more reserved in her displays of affection…not unlike yourself sometimes.” Thor said grinning, as he continued to watch.

Loki looked at Thor, speechless, before returning his gaze to the horses.

A wicked thought seeped shamefully into Thor’s mind and he looked back at Loki, his eyes roving over him from head to toe. His cock twitched involuntarily and he wasn’t sure whether or not he _should_ say what he was thinking…but he would.

“Do you not think that it might feel good…to be filled like that?” He asked.

Loki froze, before turning to Thor. Ever. So. Slowly. Gods, he should never have said that aloud.

“By a horse?!”

Thor shook his head in dismay. “No, not by a horse, Loki.”

“Thank goodness, brother, I thought you had gone quite mad. I mean -wait, by you?”

Thor felt a flush rise on his cheeks. They had done many things together, but had never taken their relationship to such a place before. He picked at the grass. “Well, you know, it is possible.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes Thor, I am aware that it is possible, but your cock is about as big as that stallion’s.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Not quite, but I’m flattered.”

“It was an observation, brother, not a compliment.”

The horses finished their activities and ran off.

“Don’t worry Loki, it was merely a thought. Come on, let us return home.”

  
That night, they exchanged few words over dinner, making only idle chat with their parents. Odin discussed Thor’s training, while Frigga was more concerned with the formal dinner that came in only a few months time and the importance of creating a positive impression to the representatives arriving from across the nine realms, haranguing them both about their behaviour. When she was satisfied that her point had been made, she turned to Loki.

“You have surpassed yourself in your search for the finest fruits in the Kingdom, Loki. How was your day out?” She asked with a strange, knowing smile.

“Illuminating.” Loki replied without looking up from his goblet of grape juice.

“Oh? Why so?”

“Thor was teaching me about animals.”

Thor choked on a mouthful of ale.

“How lovely.” She smiled. “And there was me convinced that he only knew how to hunt and eat them.” She gave Loki a wink.

“Mother.” Thor complained, affronted by the suggestion.

  
Thor was in the bath adjoined to his chambers, resting his head against the marble stonework, thinking. It had been over a year since he and Loki had begun this tryst. They did _try_ to be careful in keeping their secret. Loki’s magic was useful in this regard; he was able to create a barrier to Heimdall’s watchful eye when they were alone together. Nevertheless, they struggled to keep their hands off one another when they were in public. The considerable physical contact between them was noticeable; often he would catch his friends’ eyes lingering on the two of them, but Thor always reasoned that they were brothers and they were close and it was not unusual.

Sometimes though, they would be careless; dragging Loki to the ground in the gardens for passionate kisses in broad daylight, Loki slipping his hand down his britches in the stables and bringing him off when the soldiers would be retrieving their steeds at any minute, sucking Loki to completion in the public baths when anyone could walk in…

That expression on his mother’s face today…as though she knew.

“Oh dear, brother, you look like you’re thinking. You know how dangerous that can be.”

Loki sat by the bath and Thor splashed him with water. Loki splashed him back in the face and they continued playing until Loki was soaking.

“You’ve ruined my clothes.” Loki complained, looking down at himself.

“You’ll have to take them off then, won’t you?” Thor smiled broadly. “Why don’t you do that and lie on my bed, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you Thor. Perhaps I just came to talk.”

“Did you?”

Loki looked like he was thinking deeply before brightening with a smile. “No. I’ll go and lie on the bed.”

Thor gave him one last splash, before Loki swept from the room.

When he entered his chambers, Loki lay naked on the bed, just as he’d promised. He had lit candles in the dark room and the light flickered against the walls. It was still mild weather, but it wouldn’t be for much longer.

“Do you want a massage?” Loki asked.

How he loved Loki’s massages. A bath, a massage and, if he was lucky, that sweet mouth around his cock. What a perfect evening. “Have I ever refused?” He asked as he joined Loki on the bed and lay down on his front. Loki used a variety of oils but he knew that Thor favoured lavender; it was the same as the one Loki used to slick back his hair. Loki straddled Thor’s back and began working the oil into his neck and shoulders.

Thor finally spoke after a few minutes. “We ought to take more care in making sure that we’re not caught at this.” He said. “I think mother knows.”

“Do you think she does?” Loki asked innocently. “Do you think she knows that her eldest son likes to get his cock sucked by his little brother?”

Thor reached behind and gave Loki a slap on his bottom.

“Indeed she may _also_ know that her youngest son _enjoys_ sucking the cock of his big brother.” Thor suggested, knowing that he alone was not to blame for this.

Loki considered. “If she does, then it obviously hasn’t appalled her or we would have known about it by now.” He said, rubbing his fingers under Thor’s shoulder blades.

The minutes past in silence. Loki was almost finished.

“You’re terribly quiet Thor, it’s so unlike you. What are you thinking about, hmm? Horses?”

Thor rolled over underneath Loki and rose to his elbows, exasperation and embarrassment evident on his face.

“Must you mock me, Loki?”

Dismissing the question as rhetorical, Loki instead asked. “Is that how you would do it, hmm? Have me on all fours while you shamelessly breed me from behind, like an animal?”

Thor blushed furiously while his cock rose between his legs at the filthy words and the imagery that accompanied them.

“Ooh, that’s got you hard, hasn’t it?” Loki taunted as he ran a hand up Thor’s thigh and grasped the base of his cock.

Thor’s breath hitched at the contact. “No, that’s not how I would do it.” He paused. “Certainly not the first time, anyway.” He added, unable to deny that the thought excited him.

“How then?” Loki asked, stroking his, still oil-slicked hand, up and down Thor’s shaft, bringing him to full hardness and dragging his foreskin down to expose the blood-engorged head.

Thor moaned quietly, his eyelids threatening to close under the blissful caresses. But he had a question to answer.

Thor spoke slowly, thoughtfully and serenely. “I would lay you on your back and spread your legs so that I could admire that beautiful little hole of yours, then I would bring my mouth to it and lick you open with my tongue. You would love the feeling of my tongue inside you Loki, oh Loki, how you would love it…”

Loki suddenly grew very quiet, listening intently, wrapping his other hand around his own erection, which grew harder with each word that steadily dripped from Thor’s mouth. He began to stroke them both at the same time, lips parted, breathing evenly.

Thor’s heart beat faster and he groaned at the sight of Loki’s hands on both their cocks, at this slow seduction.

“Then I’d put a finger inside you, it may feel a bit strange, but I would be gentle with you and you’d let me wriggle it around until you were ready for a second. I would move them inside you, opening you up, readying you for me, readying you for my cock.”

Loki moaned. Both their eyelids were heavy as Thor spoke, their eyes darkened with lust, their cheeks flushed with arousal. They both looked and felt drunk with desire under the candlelight.

“Then I’d put the tip of my cock at the entrance to your body and push…just a little, just enough that my head would open you as my tongue and my fingers had. You would widen for me a bit more each time I did it, until one of those times, your hole would swallow it completely. Then I would press into you and you would imagine that you couldn’t take it all, that it would be too much, but you would be wrong. Because you would want it so much Loki, you would want all of me inside you, you would want to be full of me.

Loki let out a shuddering breath and whispered quietly. “That final part. That’s what worries me.”

Thor smiled dreamily. “You don’t have to worry, I would never hurt you and I would never do anything I wouldn’t have you do to me.”

Loki’s dark eyebrows arched gently as he looked at Thor through lowered lashes.“You would take me inside you?”

Thor spoke softly, reassuringly. “Of course I would.” He said, holding Loki’s hips with both hands and running his thumbs across the bone. “I would have you now.” He rumbled quietly.

Loki’s eyes widened at the prospect. He took his hands from their bodies and brought them down to Thor’s bearded cheeks, smearing oil across them as he bent down and kissed him. Thor returned the kiss deep and slow. He picked up the lavender oil bottle from beside them, poured some into his palm and reached between Loki’s legs, coating him, smothering his penis in it. He raised his hands, gesturing for Loki to interlace their fingers and, when he did, proceeded to rub the oil into them.

He parted his legs around his younger brother and pulled his knees up slightly to expose his hole. He felt vulnerable like this, like a lion baring its belly. He hadn’t initially planned on this turn of events occurring tonight and would do this for nobody else, but he would show Loki that even he could lower his defences, confident that they would take care of each other. As he thought on it, he realised that the idea of this did, in fact, excite him immeasurably; being filled for the first time by his little brother.

Loki whined in the back of his throat at the sight of him laid bare, at his offer.  
Thor held Loki’s hand and guided it to him, rubbing it over his entrance, his hole twitching at the sensation of being touched.

“You must be gentle with me Loki. It is new for me also.”

Loki nodded. He traced the line of Thor’s rim with his finger, watching it spasm from his caresses. His eyes flicked up to Thor’s as he pushed the tip of his slender digit inside.

Thor let out a shaky breath that he’d been holding in anticipation of being breached for the first time. As he had promised Loki, the feeling was indeed strange. Everything about him was large and strong, yet here among it all, was this small, sensitive little part of him that nobody had been near before; a weak spot.

Loki watched in awe as his finger disappeared inside the dark, oiled hole. his knuckles brushing against the hairy crevice of his arse. Loki often told him how masculine it was to have so much hair there. He began to move his finger in and out, before adding a second, pulling a soft hiss from Thor. As he started to scissor them, to make room for himself, Thor began to shift uncomfortably, so Loki lowered his head and inserted his tongue between the two fingers, ripping a loud groan from Thor’s throat.

“Gods, Loki.” He moaned, reaching to Loki’s neck and gripping it tightly.

Loki continued to lick and prod his tongue inside while Thor writhed around him in pleasure. Satisfied that he had done a thorough job, Loki withdrew and placed the pink head of his cock at his entrance, looking up at Thor for permission. Thor smiled softly as he nodded, watching his little brother through dilated pupils.

They both moaned as Loki guided the crown of his cock into him. The contact of Loki’s sex against his entrance suddenly made Thor acutely aware of exactly what they were doing together. The thought left him breathless. Loki gradually nudged him open with the first inch, before taking it out again, then pressing back in a few more times until it slipped in easily. Thor gripped at his brother’s thighs, preparing himself to be taken. Loki began to push…

Thor started to sweat, clenching and unclenching as he felt Loki fill him up. Loki was now silent but his face said it all; his cheeks were a deep pink, his mouth hung open and his eyebrows pointed upwards together as though he were on the verge of tears.

“That’s it…nice and slowly.” Thor encouraged, smiling and trying to remember to breathe.

It was unlike any other intimacy that they had partaken in before, there was something wholly primal and completely natural about it; it seemed to Thor as though they were meant to fit together like this and all the reservations that he once had, suddenly disappeared.

Loki moaned loudly when he settled his full length inside his older brother. He withdrew his hand from his cock and moved forward, pressing his forehead to Thor’s and breathing into his mouth. They both lay there for a moment with their eyes closed, panting softly before opening them, looking at each other again.

“I need…” Loki tried, unable to express exactly what he meant…but Thor did.

“Go ahead, move.” He smiled. “When you do, we’ll be making love. Imagine, Loki, you will be making love to me.”

The words must have struck Loki, as he moved his hands to frame Thor’s face and gazed at him with fondness, with indeed, love.

Loki pulled out almost completely before pushing back all the way in with one smooth stroke. They both groaned. Then he began moving with a slow rhythm, every thrust resulting in a low sound from deep within Thor’s chest.

“Do I feel good?” Loki asked. Whether he was genuinely unsure or just wanted to be told, Thor didn’t know, but he replied honestly.

“Gods…Loki…you feel wonderful.” He gasped.

Loki’s lips curled into an impish smile.

As soon as Thor started to crave more, he wrapped his muscular legs around Loki’s lithe body and pulled him in.

Taking the hint, Loki started thrusting deeper and faster until Thor suddenly let out a growl, his eyebrows knotted.

Loki struggled to breathe. “What was that?” He panted.

“Uhn…I don’t know…but keep doing it.” Something inside him had been awoken, Loki had somehow found a part of him that he didn’t know existed…and it was divine.

Loki resumed his thrusting and now, every time he did, Thor groaned. The sound went straight to his cock, as did the wet slapping sounds of their coupling and he started to rut feverishly, keening as his climax approached.

Thor began fisting his own cock, nearing the edge himself.

“Loki, you’re going to make me come, you’re going to make me-”

Thor snarled as his orgasm ripped through him and he began to ejaculate. The sheer amount of semen that erupted from Thor’s cock captivated Loki who watched in disbelief. It was enough to push him over the edge.

“Thor…” He whimpered as he came, emptying himself into his brother, shuddering. Thor inhaled sharply at the feeling of Loki’s cock spitting hot cream against his insides.

Neither could get enough air in the seconds that followed. Thor slammed his head back into the pillow, exhausted, shaking, weakly bringing his hand somewhere close to Loki’s cheek and then haphazardly running his fingers through his inky, sweat-slick hair.

Loki finally caught his breath and grinned. He slipped out, leaned down to observe Thor’s reddened hole and rolled his bum-cheeks in his palms, coaxing his own semen out of him and gave it a lick. Then he took Thor’s now flaccid cock, that had disappeared back into its sheathe, in his mouth, where he sucked up some residual spend and smacked his lips. “You were right Thor, that was wonderful.”

Thor whined into the pillow feebly and Loki laughed.

 

***

 

  
Loki had brought their erections together as Thor recounted the tale and laughed gently as he reached the conclusion.

“By you’re telling.” Loki said. “I would say that I was indeed the one in control.”

“Perhaps a little.” Thor allowed.

“A little? You were thoroughly debauched by me. You couldn’t stand up for an hour after. It was really quite endearing.”

Thor smiled. “I thought you had killed me.” He sighed. “But I couldn’t let you think that, not if I had any hope of you returning the favour.”

“And I did.” Loki said.

“And you did.” Thor agreed.

 

Final Chapter ------->


	4. Chapter 4

“And I did.” Loki said, bringing his mouth to Thor’s swollen cock and suckling loudly and wetly on the head.

“And you did.” Thor agreed.

Thor tucked Loki’s hair back behind his ear, sighing at the warm pressure around the tip of his erection and at the dirty noises Loki was making.

“Though, you made me wait long enough…” He added.

Loki lifted off with a pop and pressed Thor’s dick to his cheek, nuzzing into it, smiling.

“You think me a tease?”

“The biggest tease of them all.”

“Well, it wouldn’t have taken so long if you hadn’t abandoned me.” Loki scoffed.

“Abandoned!? Hardly.”

“Oh no?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “How would you describe it then?”

“Like this…”

 

***

 

It was winter and preparations were being made for the formal dinner. Servants and maids were scurrying around, attending to their duties, the smell of roasting pork and the charred wood from the fires permeating the air.

For several months now, Thor had been accompanying his father to the other realms, negotiating terms. The tedium of the conferences and never-ending disquisitions was unbearable, but Odin thought it necessary to teach him about the importance of diplomatic relations. The only enjoyment to be gained from this endeavour was that it culminated in a grand feast held in Asgard for the representatives that they had visited.

Thor sighed quietly. He was glad to be home, other realms could not compare to Asgard; the place or the people. He cast an appreciative eye over the ornate golden arches and stone pillars, as though he had never seen them before, as though he hadn’t spent his entire youth surrounded by them.  
When they reached the throne room, Frigga and Thor’s friends were there to greet them on arrival. They embraced, they joked, they laughed, but even as they did, Thor was distracted. His eyes kept scouring the room for someone absent from the warm reception.

“Mother, where is Loki?”

He had, of course, missed him the most. Long were the days without Loki by his side, long were the nights without him in his bed. He fancied that when he came home, Loki would be there waiting, ready to throw his arms around him and tell him how much he missed him, then, when the crowd dispersed, his brother would kiss him sweetly and, with a warm smile, lead him to his rooms. Alas.

“I expect that he is in his chambers, dear.” She said, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. “Do not be disappointed, Thor, you know how your brother is with such things.” She paused, glanced around and leaned in closer. “I think you ought to visit him, he hasn’t been himself in your absence, your return will no doubt make him…happy.” She gave him a sage nod and smiled.

His shoulders slumped, but he gave her the best smile he could manage.

 

Thor threw the door to Loki’s room open, grinning, bringing with him a tray of freshly baked bread and olive oil that he had stolen from the kitchen.

“I have returned, brother!” He declared, beaming. Though, as he entered, he could barely see his brother at all. The room was dark, apart from the fire in the hearth and several dripping candles. Parchment lay strewn across the floor and books sat in tall piles. What a mess.

“Don’t you knock any more?” A voice said.

Thor’s eyes found Loki in the candle light, his smaller frame hunched over his desk, though he refused to turn around.

“I have never knocked.”

“Well, perhaps you should start.” Loki offered haughtily, with his back to him.

Thor settled the platter down on a nearby table covered in papers and sat on the chair beside Loki’s desk.

He looked around the room, noticing the black drapes that now hung from the windows.“What happened to your chambers Loki? How have they come to be in such disarray?”

“Nothing happened. I have a lot to read.” Loki replied dismissively, staring intently at the page in front of him.

“In this dungeon? I’m surprised you can.” Giving Loki a gentle shove.

Loki ignored the comment and the push, continuing to scribble things down with one hand and flip between the pages of a tome with the other.

Thor pointed in the vague direction of the table, while continuing to watch Loki.“I brought bread from the oven and oil to dip it in, best eat it now, it will not keep its warmth forever.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Thor frowned, then smiled, thinking. “The last time I procured freshly baked bread, you consumed almost the entire loaf by yourself. Such a greedy little thing. You had stomach ache for the rest of the evening. I had to carry you to bed.” Thor tried, hoping that it might encourage a smile.

Nothing.

Thor drummed his fingers on the desk and stared at Loki, knowing that his gaze could be felt and waited for him to say something, anything. After a full minute of being ignored, he changed tactics.

“Well, I had best leave you to it then.” Thor said, expecting Loki to stop him.

“Best had.” He replied curtly.

Thor let out a frustrated sigh. “Oh Loki, whatever is the matter? I have thought of nobody but you these last months and you cannot so much as look at me.”

Loki’s eyes slowly drifted up to Thor’s and that was all it took. He erupted.

“You have been gone for what feels like an age, while I have been left behind _again!_ ” Loki raged. “I don’t know why father even took you. I would have been far more suitable for the job. You have no interest in politics.”

Thor was glad that Loki was, at the very least, expressing himself with something other than disdain or indifference, but wasn’t entirely sure if Loki was more concerned with being cast aside in favour of Thor for the task, being left behind or being without him.

“Believe me, it was not enjoyable. And yes, you would have been more suitable, but had you been chosen to go in my stead, do you believe that I would have treated you this way upon your return?”

Loki had been scowling, but the question changed his expression to one of sadness and shame.

“No.” Loki replied, pausing. “I’m sorry. I just…”

“No need, you are already forgiven.” Thor said with a smile, bringing his knuckles up to softly graze Loki’s cheek. “I’m home now and you have no further need for these…” Thor flicked his thumb through a column of papers. “…distractions.”

“Distractions?” Loki questioned, looking puzzled, before he raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I see, you think that I was _pining_ for you? You think that I was busying myself to avoid being overcome with the _terrible_ sorrow of your absence.”

“More or less.” Thor smiled. Forced sarcasm and theatrics? An easy tell.

“I did _not_ pine.”

“If you say so.” Thor teased, clasping Loki’s shoulder. Loki rolled his eyes dramatically; they were definitely back to their usual selves.

“Come, brother. We have a feast to attend.” Thor said, giving him a rough slap on the back.

“Surely you don’t intend to arrive looking as you do.” Loki remarked. “Look at your hair and beard. They’re a mess.”  
Thor chuckled and ran a hand through his blond locks. “Nonsense, I’m a warrior, I’m meant to look as I do.”

“No, you’re a prince, and you look like a beggar.” Loki chided. “And you risk marring my reputation by association. ‘Loki Odinson, younger brother to that scruffy, idiot Thor.’”

Thor smirked. “Or perhaps they will say. ‘Thor Odinson, elder brother to that vicious little wretch, Loki.’”

“I think they already say that.” Loki grinned, standing up and striding across the room. “Come here, I’ll tidy you up.” He beckoned Thor to the floor at the bottom of the bed in front of the full-length mirror and, with a wave of his hand, lit several more candles in the room.

Thor rose and deposited himself on the floor cross-legged, while Loki retrieved a pair of shears. He returned, kneeling behind him. Thor watched in the mirror as Loki hummed happily to himself, touching him with delicate fingers. He snipped at the rough, uneven hair of his beard until it was pristine and at his straggly blonde hair until it was neat. Thor let out a long sigh. Merely being in Loki’s presence brought with it a contentment that he couldn’t find the words for.

When satisfied, Loki moved to walk away, but Thor caught him by the wrist and dragged him down for a kiss. He placed a vice-like grip around the back of his neck that prevented Loki from running away, the shears falling from his hand. His kiss was closed-mouthed but firm. He half expected to encounter resistance; he would have been prepared for it, but instead, Loki grabbed at the backs of his arms, digging his nails into them and kissed him back feverishly, dipping his tongue into the confines of Thor’s mouth and laving it against every part he could touch.

Emboldened, he yanked Loki into his lap, revelling in the appreciative moan that Loki forced into his mouth at being manhandled. Had Loki, despite his words to the contrary, missed him equally? Perhaps with Thor’s recent unavailability, Loki had felt his own lips, trying to remind himself of the feeling of Thor’s kiss. Perhaps, he had touched himself to the memories of their shared sexual acts, stripping his pretty cock with Thor’s name on his tongue; whispering it as came. Thor certainly had, in the lonely nights without his little brother.

He leaned forward into the kiss before taking Loki’s hands and placing them on his torso, dragging them down his sides to his backside and making them squeeze.  
They both smiled into the kiss at the playful gesture, but Loki slipped his hands from Thor’s grasp.

“The feast will start soon, Thor, you don’t have time to be fondled.”

“You won’t touch me? Even when I ache for you? I’m so hard, Loki, it’s unbearable.”

Despite the obvious tent in Thor’s leathers, Loki still brought his hand to his crotch to check for himself, cupping him through the fabric. Thor pushed his straining arousal forward into Loki’s palm with a groan.

“Hmm, my goodness, brother, so you are.” Loki remarked. “You must have missed me terribly.”

“I did. It was maddening. Touch me Loki, just a little, just quickly, I need only your hand on me.”

“How filthy Thor.” Loki purred. “You want me to give you a quick. dirty. tug?” He punctuated each word with a grip of his hand, bringing his lips to Thor’s ear to enunciate the last word as crudely as possible. Thor ‘mmm’d’ with each squeeze and could feel the burn in his cheeks at Loki’s tone and choice of words.

“It would suffice…for now.” Was all he could say, hoping that the hint of suggestion would be enough to keep Loki’s interest.

Loki withdrew his hand and moved back to kneel behind Thor.

He snaked a hand around Thor’s waist, running it up his thigh and began kneading and stroking at the bulge before flicking his eyes up to the mirror to watch his work. Thor’s eyes followed them and, had he not been achingly hard already, certainly was as he watched Loki’s hand palm at his arousal in the mirror.

Loki deftly, but frustrating slowly, undid Thor’s leather trousers; gradually pulling the laces through each eyelet and glancing up every time to watch the movement and Thor’s flushed face.

“You’re such a tease Loki. I thought we were in a hurry.” Thor griped gently.

Loki grinned and whipped the rest of the lacing out, delving his hand inside the fabric and pulling out Thor’s obscenely swollen cock. Thor gasped at the sudden contact, while Loki gasped, presumably, at the state Thor was in.

The crimson of Thor’s face, on his otherwise bronzed body, was matched only by the deep shade of the blood engorged head of his cock.  
Despite hardly being touched, his dick was so hard that it kept stubbornly gravitating towards his belly, resisting Loki’s attempts to pull it away from his body.  
An impressive amount of pre-come was drooling from the tip; it must have already wet his trousers. The benefit of course, was that Loki had no difficulty in smearing it down his erection with both hands.

Thor looked at the reflection of Loki’s one hand now struggling to fit around the girth of him. It was quite the sight. He often wondered if Loki appreciated the size of it; if he got excited at the heavy weight of it in his hands.

Loki gave it a few strokes to distribute the wet and get a feel for the task; it had been a while after all. Thor’s breathing became faster as Loki began to pull him more confidently, finding his rhythm.

“Did you imagine this, on your lonely nights without me?” Loki asked.

Thor caught and held his stare in their reflection. “I imagined many things.”

“Such as?”

“Your fingers playing with my chest…the way you know I love.”

Loki ran his free hand under Thor’s tunic and up his abdomen until it reached the swell of his tit, before grabbing at it, digging his nails into its meaty flesh. Thor snarled at the possessiveness of the gesture. To contrast it, Loki brushed over his nipple, then rolled it lightly between his fingers until it rose fully for him. Thor’s expression softened.

“Like that, brother?” Loki whispered.

“Mmm, just so.” Thor smiled and turned his head to press a kiss to Loki’s cheek before continuing.

“I imagined those same fingers touching me between my legs...”

Loki parted his fingers to slip down either side of the base of his cock, tickling the hair at the top of his sac, before moving his hand down to cup as much of Thor’s balls as he could fit in his palm, carefully tending to each egg-shape under the thin, delicate skin and looking to the mirror to watch the effect it had on him. Thor groaned, red in the cheeks as his eyelids grew heavy, blonde lashes feathering down.

“I imagined you kneeling between my legs, your pretty mouth around my dripping, cock.”

Loki concentrated his efforts on his stiff prick once more, speeding up his hand movements, fervidly seeing to him.

Thor began to stutter and stop with the effort of trying to keep breathing steadily, but as Loki’s hand worked him quickly, and the crude, wet sounds of the act echoed in the room, he found himself unable to maintain his composure.

“I imagined licking…into your… tight little hole…while you -ah- clenched around me…crying out my name…grasping at the bedsheets…” He babbled.

Loki moved his mouth to Thor’s ear, while keeping one eye in the mirror, pumping him quickly, speaking darkly.

“Did you imagine plunging your fat cock into that ‘tight little hole’ hmm? Fucking me savagely until you just couldn’t take it any more? Emptying the contents of your sac deep inside me, filling me until I was fit to burst with your seed?”

Thor all but howled as he came, his essence erupting from his cock. Loki put his hand in front of the flow, letting each thick pulse of warm fluid hit his fingers until it turned into small spurts.

“Gods, Loki.” Thor sighed, shaking as his climax subsided. He would have scolded his little brother for his language had it not been so contextually appropriate.

Loki grinned before wiping his hand on Thor’s tunic, though Thor was too dazed to care.

“You should get ready.” Loki suggested.

“You mean ‘we’.” Thor said, tucking his spent cock back into his trousers, trying his best not to mull over the suggested act spoken in his ear.

“I’m not going. I can’t think of anything more dull.”

“Nonsense! You’re a prince of Asgard. Mother and Father will not hear of it.”

“Tell them I’m ill.”

“I will do no such thing!” Thor exclaimed, shocked at Loki’s irresponsible behaviour.

“I can easily change my appearance to one of sickness. Mother would take one look at me and send me to bed.”

“You little liar. What will I do without you by my side, did you consider that?”

“You are more than capable of captivating your audience unaided.”

Thor wasn’t going to win this argument, Loki had an answer for everything.

“Well, I will not be held responsible for the repercussions of this decision.” He said standing up and walking to the door. He stood in the doorway with his eyes on Loki, trying to think of something that may change his mind, but could not, so with a final look and a tired sigh, he left his brother to his books.

  
Thor bathed and dressed. He wore black britches and a sleeveless black undershirt with a wine-coloured, knee-length leather waistcoat that, despite the change in weather, exposed the entirety of his arms. It was one of Loki’s favourite outfit’s on him, though he would not be there to see it.

When he entered the dining hall, food had already been placed on the tables and wine was being poured. The room was alive with excited chatter and laughter, clinking goblets and musicians playing a joyous jig. He moved around the room to greet several of the guests that he had met on his last journey and slapped the backs of his closer friends, grinning. When he reached the royal table, he held up his cup for wine and sat beside his mother.

“I thought you would have arrived earlier Thor. Where is your brother?” She said, concern more evident than anger.

“He will not be attending. He is in his bed, sick.” He lied.

Frigga spoke at length about their duties, but conceded that it would be worse to have Loki vomit on their guests. Her disappointment was clear though.

As the evening progressed, the voices became louder and, with the steady flow of mead and wine, came the singing and occasional uproar from a joke or a party trick. The room shook with it. It was sure to be a feast remembered by all.

Odin gave one of his infamous speeches on the relations between realms and the importance of unity and peace. It was strangely uplifting. Everyone cheered and Thor looked on as his father commanded the room. As the noise picked back up, Thor moved to speak with Sif and the Warriors Three, who all had compliments to give of the event.

Suddenly, the room began to quieten down until silence filled the air and all that could be heard was the light clacking of footsteps echoing in the room. Thor, who had his back to the door turned around to see the cause of such a change in behaviour. His lips parted in awe at the sight.

Loki walked across the hall, turning the heads of everyone he passed. He wore a black silk shirt and britches with a fitted green leather tunic and a deeper emerald green, high-collared frock coat that brushed his calves, calves that were sheathed in knee-high, black leather boots. His short raven hair was slicked back with oil, contrasting his flawless pale skin. He looked…stunning.

Fandral nudged Thor in the ribs.

“He’s become quite the regal beauty, our little Loki. Too bad he’s an impossible, impudent rascal, eh?” He laughed and gave Thor a slap on the back, but he didn’t respond, his mouth still agape, his eyes still staring in wonder.

Guests whispered to each other as Loki made his way to his mother, completely by-passing Thor and his friends. While Thor could not hear what was being said, by his mother’s expression, she was delighted with her younger son’s presence, smiling and fussing over him.

The band picked up once more and conversations resumed.

Volstagg gave a belly laugh. “I wondered why it had been going so well. There was a distinct lack of trickery. I hope the night won’t descend into chaos now. I don’t want my boar turned into a pile of worms!” He jested.

Thor felt pride well in his chest. That, exquisite, unmanageable little trickster was his. Well…not quite his.

It took some time for him to get anywhere near Loki who stood with a cluster of people on the wide balcony; for all his brother was generally anti-social, he somehow always managed to impress their guests with his intelligence and wit. As he made his way towards him, the group began laughing at some unknown, undoubtedly sarcastic, quip. When he reached his side, the crowd began to disperse at Loki’s silence and long, appreciative gaze over Thor. The snow had begun to fall and Thor shivered, trying not to watch as snowflakes descended and clung to his brother’s dark eyelashes.

“I did not mean to interrupt your, no doubt, humorous and enthralling tale, little brother.” Thor apologised without genuine guilt. He clasped his hands behind his back and looked into the crowd with a smile, trying not to appear hopelessly enamoured.

Loki mimicked the gesture and spoke as he nodded and smiled at several guests.

“You look like you’ve made an effort, brother. I’m impressed.” Loki commented, somehow managing to sound less than complimentary, but Thor could hear the honesty in his words and was pleased enough with the comment; by Loki’s standards, it was high praise indeed.

“Are you satisfied with my own chosen garments?” Loki questioned. “They’re just for you.”

Thor felt honoured. He leaned down to Loki’s ear, eyes still facing forward and spoke with a deep rumble.

“The breathless wonder your beauty provides me with, is matched only by the desire-fuelled fire you ignite in my loins.”

 

***

 

Loki tore his head from Thor’s cock, practically cackling with laughter.

“‘Fire in my loins?!’ Ha! You said no such thing! You don’t possess the capacity for such poetic, albeit embarrassing, words of seduction.”

Thor huffed. “Well, words…to that effect, at least.”

“No, no, no.” Loki smiled. “Allow me to correct you.” He said, bringing Thor’s finger to his entrance and pushing it inside with a hitched breath.

 

***

 

“Are you satisfied with my own chosen garments, brother? They’re just for you.” He said, aware of the slight arrogance in his own assumption of the expected answer, but knowing that Thor would be too grateful for such consideration to call him out on it.

Thor bent down to his ear and spoke.

“You look…quite…lovely.” He tried, clearly unable to express the extent of his obvious reverence. “Though, I would sooner see you stripped of your finery.” The mischievous smile was clear in his voice.

“All that effort and all you want to do is disrobe me? You animal.” Loki reprimanded, but was pleased by the suggestion.

Thor chucked and subtly placed a hand on Loki’s lower back. “You’re smiling though.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Loki shook his head.

“Thank you.”

“It was an observation, brother-”

“-Not a compliment, yes, yes, I know.” Thor laughed. He then glanced around the room, checking that they were not being overheard, before speaking.

“Can I see you in your chambers, when the celebrations come to a close?” A beautiful hint of desperation in his tone.

“You’ve never asked my permission before.” Loki replied.

Though in honesty, he was hoping for such a proposal. He had dressed in a way that he knew Thor would just love, had made a grand entrance to an event that he promised not to attend, all to get his undivided attention; to give him a reason to want him more than anything else in the world, at least for tonight. He would be mildly ashamed by his efforts if he weren’t so satisfied by the results and his own cleverness.

“You may.” He added, just to clarify and Thor smiled.

  
They barely spoke for the rest of the evening, the ladies scrambling for Thor’s attentions; the scholars and less inebriated guests, for Loki’s. Though, he watched fondly as Thor clumsily swung his dance partners around while music played, shaking his head with both affection and embarrassment, holding back his laughter as Thor kept grinning in his direction.

He left without a word as the feast neared its end and tidied up some of the papers and books in his chambers, leaving only a few candles flickering in the dark. Thor was right. He had missed him terribly, though he would be loathe to admit it. He had become irritable and stroppy of late, had become obsessive over his studies without Thor to get him out of the palace, to joke with, spar with, sleep with... how had that big dolt of a brother done this to him?

He gazed serenely into the warm glow of the fire, as he shook the doubts from his mind, thinking only of being bundled up in those big arms of Thor’s, being wrestled into the bed and kissed all over.

There was a light tap at the door. Loki rolled his eyes, reaching for the door handle and opened it to see Thor standing there grinning dopily, like a pup.

“So now you knock?” Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought you might appreciate the civility of it.” Thor winked.

“And is that how you plan on treating me tonight? With civility?”

“Of course, I’m a gentleman.” Thor beamed. He closed the door behind him and cupped Loki’s cheek in his hand. For one long moment they just stood there regarding each other, both smiling, contented with the quiet intimacy of one another’s company.  
How Loki loved to look at Thor, especially in this moment; his blonde hair framing his handsome face, bright blue eyes glinting even in the low light, his tanned muscular arms contrasting the elegance of his long dress waistcoat.

Loki sighed. “You look…”

“So do you.” Thor smiled down at him lovingly.

He held his gaze before bringing his lips to Loki’s for the softest of kisses. Loki clutched at the front of Thor’s under-shirt and opened his mouth against him, letting his brother take from him whatever he wanted…but he didn’t take, he merely gave. Thor licked gently into his mouth, pressing and massaging Loki’s tongue with his own, withdrawing only to press their wetted lips together, before returning for a deeper kiss each time. It was almost too much, the sensuality of something so tender. Thor pulled back slowly and chuckled lightly at the dazed, half-lidded expression on Loki’s face.

“Come here, little brother, let me see you.” Thor led him by the hand to the mirror at the bottom of the bed and stood behind him. Loki watched the reflection of large hands grip around his waist and blonde locks brush his shoulder, while full lips pressed to his neck.

Thor slid the fine coat from his shoulders and let it drop to the ground, slipping his hands under the remaining fabric and gesturing with a light pat on his underarms for him to lift up, removing the two layers of material in one swift movement, before returning for more lazy kisses.

Their eyes met in the mirror as Thor’s hands ran up his flank to pinch and caress his small pink nipples, which responded immediately to the touch, peaking in Thor’s fingers. Loki shuddered, letting out a stuttering breath and reached an arm behind his head to grasp at the back of Thor’s neck.  
He continued to watch his brother watch him, as he observed a meaty hand make its way across his navel and down the front of his britches. He gasped at the sensation and at the indecent sight of Thor’s fist moving around inside the material that enveloped his erection. Thor edged the fabric passed his hips with his other hand, pulling his cock free and tugging gently at it.

In a moment of embarrassment, Loki turned away squeezing his eyes shut, not at the vision before him but at Thor’s adoring gaze. He felt so exposed, being watched so intently, as though his brother could see into his soul, as though he had nowhere to hide. He felt Thor smile into his neck.

“Open your eyes Loki and look at yourself. Watch me as I touch you.” He murmured against his cheek. “You are simply breathtaking. Is this not proof enough?” And with that Thor pushed his own clothed hardness against Loki’s lower back.

Loki whined high in his throat, his eyebrows knitting together as Thor rutted slowly against him, but didn’t open his eyes. He thought he might give away everything if he did.

“Hmm, perhaps you cannot feel me properly, brother.” Thor whispered.

He heard the sound of Thor undressing, particularly listening out for the sound of him undoing his own britches and was aroused, as ever, by the noise of it; the squeaking of the leather and the whipping of the laces. It was his favourite; it was anticipation epitomised, it was a symbol of Thor’s sexual intent.

After a moment of silence, he felt the length of his big brother’s warm cock rub against him, pre-come wetting his back, making it slide against him. Loki moaned openly now, slowly letting his eyelids flutter open to their reflections. Thor was right, not that he alone looked good, but rather that they looked wonderful together.

“That’s it…” Thor said soothingly, now continuing to stroke up and down his cock.

Loki reached behind him, taking Thor’s thickness in his hand and pumping him in time to Thor’s own hand movements. They both groaned at the feeling, unsure as to who was touching who, their bodies in such perfect unison.

Loki smiled. “This doesn’t feel very civilised to me.” He breathed.

Thor moved his mouth to the top of Loki’s head and grinned into his hair.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have committed to that.” He remarked, a little sheepishly.

Loki laughed softly and turned around to face Thor, reaching up to hold his bearded cheeks and kissed him with a wet smacking sound. He yanked his boots off and pulled his own britches down, kicking them to the side. Thor raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in pace, as Loki pulled their chests together and looked up at him.

“Take me to bed, brother.”

It must have been invitation enough, as Thor immediately lifted him up, while Loki wrapped his legs around him and allowed himself to carried to the bed, resting his chin on the broad shoulders that he loved so much.

Thor deposited him on the large bed from too great a height, and clambered gracelessly on top of him.

Loki tutted. “I’d like to make it through the night in one piece, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh hush, Loki.”

All was forgiven as Thor leaned down and kissed him deeply, hands clutching the back of his head, fingers kneading his scalp. Loki returned the kiss passionately, allowing them both to plunder one another’s mouths. How he had missed that thick wet tongue rolling firmly against his.

Thor raised his head, a string of saliva snapping between them, as Loki unintentionally chased his mouth upwards for more, before realising how needy it must have appeared. He quickly pushed his head back down into the pillow trying to look indifferent.

Thor chuckled softly. “No need to feel embarrassed, Loki. I have yearned for you also.”

Loki smiled, moving his thumbs in little circles through the hair on Thor’s muscled forearms, knowing his brother would understand. They gazed at each other, glad to be reunited.

Thor gave him another soft kiss, slowly stroking his cock, mouthing down to his nipples, sucking and licking each one wetly until they shone like jewels in the firelight. He made his way to Loki’s belly button and flicked his tongue playfully inside. Thor did this often, knowing how ticklish he was there and every time, he told him off for it, but it never seemed to lessen the number of times he did it.

“Stop that.” He said, giving Thor’s shoulder a gentle push, but smiling despite himself.

Thor wouldn’t leave it alone, this time though, he stiffened his tongue and plunged it inside vertically, forcefully, thrusting in and out, and instead of it tickling, it felt like something far more adult. His stomach fluttered and he blushed furiously as he considered the suggestive connotation of the action; Thor wanted his tongue in another place. He had sometimes let him touch his hole when it had been visible during some of their more intimate sessions, but they’d never actually taken it further, despite Thor’s constant references to the possibility. Of course, he had since been ‘familiar’ with Thor’s own secret little place and let it not be said that he was uncourteous.

Thor looked up at him, questioningly, clearly desperate for Loki to take the hint. He gazed down at him and nodded; no words necessary. Thor grinned and, without preamble, effortlessly flipped them, grabbed him by the ankle, positioning Loki so that he faced Thor’s cock while his backside hovered in front of his brother’s face, as he lay against the pillows. It was a little humiliating.

Thor parted his cheeks with large hands and breathed across his entrance. He shivered. One kiss was placed on his left cheek, one on his right and then a sloppy one right on his hole. He squealed. Thor smiled wickedly against his backside and proceeded to brush his tongue across the puckered flesh a few times before the light touches became long, heavy, firm swipes.

Loki laughed lightly as it continued, flushed and stimulated. It felt…lovely.

Thor spoke jovially between licks. “You like that, do you?…I said you would…you should always listen…to your big brother.”

Thor suddenly pressed the tip of his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle and began poking and prodding at it, demanding entrance. Loki gripped the sheets and moaned as Thor pulled him wider and licked his way inside. Somehow he managed to relax enough to let him open him up, withholding the temptation to clamp down, denying him his need. Thor’s beard rasped against the skin surrounding him wonderfully and Loki had a new found gratitude for the hairy jaw, that he so often complained about.

Thor then made his tongue taut, as he had done with Loki’s belly button and thrust into him, over and over, pulling his arse to his face until he all but sat on it. The feeling was overwhelming, shocking in its potency. Perhaps this was the way…the way he would have sex him; vigorously, shamelessly.

Loki lowered his head and sucked on Thor’s cock, whimpering around it, making Thor groan into him, causing a new vibrating sensation…and it was all too much.

He let his brother’s dick slip from his mouth. “Ungh, Thor, you’re going to kill me.”

Thor finally stopped. “Well, we can’t have that can we? Mother would be most unimpressed, I would never hear the end of it.”

He withdrew, turning Loki onto his back at the bottom of the bed and came up for a gentle kiss. Loki felt his brother’s leaking cock slide wetly against his thigh and grasped it. With a shuffle, he positioned it at his, now spit slicked hole and joined them both together for a light press.

Thor’s head shot up, a look of shock and confusion across his features. It was hilarious, it was priceless, it was beautiful.

“Loki…what are…why did…what would…” He tried, unable to complete a sentence.

Loki smiled. “I want this…” He gave Thor’s cock a squeeze. “In here…” He nudged it against his entrance.

“You do..?” Thor asked, barely a whisper.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

Well, that was all Thor needed. He slid off the bed in a rush and made his way to the small table, grabbing the bowl of olive oil that lay next to the, now stale bread and returned with haste. Loki admired his resourcefulness.

Thor parted his legs and kneeled between them, reaching a hand forward to pull one cheek to the side, exposing his hole, dampened with Thor’s spit. He inclined his head to the side, appreciating the view, admiring his handiwork, as he delved his palm into the oil and slathered it, more slowly, down his own cock. Somehow, slicked up like that, Thor’s length looked just that bit more intimidating, shinier, dirtier, and he sucked in a breath at the task they were about to undertake. Thor took another handful of oil and brought it to his entrance, dripping it on the sheets as he went.

Thor traced the tight ring with a tentative touch, a little unsure of himself, before slowly dipping a thick finger inside. The combination of the spit and oil, as well as the earlier ministrations of his tongue, allowed him to slip inside with less resistance than Loki had thought, though he still gasped at the at the odd and intimate feeling it provided. Thor moved it in and out, staring in wonder. He spoke to Loki as he slowly added a second, presumably to keep him occupied, so as not to scare him off; if two fingers hurt, his cock was sure to be truly punishing.

“What changed your mind?”

Loki hissed at the second finger. “While you were gone, I had a dream about it.”

“Did you now?” Thor smiled.

“It was filthy.”

Thor chuckled. “That sounds good.”

“It was. And when I woke up my sheets were wet. I knew then, that I must need it.”

Thor spoke evenly, but was betrayed by the twitch of his cock and the deepening of his blush. “You _need_ it? A requirement, is it?” He began to scissor his fingers inside Loki.

“Ah- it is. I wanted to come to you as soon as I had decided, but you weren’t there. You wouldn’t deny me it now, would you?”

“A request like that? I wouldn’t be so inconsiderate.” Thor answered with a light tone, pushing his fingers in and out, before dropping his voice to something deep and sincere. “I have thought on it for some time, not just because the idea wildly aroused me, and believe me it did, but because I wanted to make you mine, to be your first, to share something that could not be taken back, to give proof of my love for you.”

What a sentimental idiot, to speak so honestly, so plainly, so emotionally. “I was happy enough with ‘wildly arousing’.” He said flatly.

Thor laughed and withdrew his fingers, pulling Loki up onto his kneeling thighs, before wrapping a hand around his own cock and bringing it to Loki’s hole with a hitched breath, then stilled. He glanced up at Loki to make sure he was ready, then looked back down, gently painting pre-come and oil around the rim, before giving an experimental press inside. Loki gasped, his heartbeat quickening as the crown of Thor’s penis breached his body. Thor groaned at the same time, sweat beading on his forehead.

This was it, Thor was going to fuck him, or rather ‘make love’ as his brother liked to put it, as though they were sweethearts on their wedding night. He smiled at the thought.

Thor took his cock out again, taking with it a strand of pre-come that joined them, before pressing the whole of the head back in, repeating the action several times to get him used to the feeling. He began to relax into it, the movement now predictable. Thor must have known how he would make him pliant, because as soon as he began to dilate to the girth, he pressed another two inches in then slowly started feeding his cock into him, a look of concentration on his face.

Loki dug his nails into Thor’s arms and keened. Thor was huge and the stretch was brutal, but the feeling of him filling him up was unbelievably satisfying.

He began to move in and out shallowly, unable to keep the low growls from escaping his lips, despite pressing them tightly together. He gradually pushed in a little more until another inch and a half would see him home. Loki whined.

“Ah- Thor.”

Thor was shaking with the restraint of holding back. “You’re doing so well Loki, you’re almost there. Stay with me.” He managed, squeezing his thigh with an oiled hand, trying to smile through his desperation.

Loki nodded briskly and Thor resumed. They both moaned as Thor pushed in to the hilt, panting with the intensity of it as Thor simply sat there, buried inside his little brother.

Loki could feel the burn of wet in the corners of his eyes, overwhelmed by the fullness and by the magnitude of what they had accomplished. He hadn’t thought it possible, but here they were. Thor was equally astonished as he stared down, slack-jawed, at Loki, stretched around his cock. He took Loki’s hand, creating a gap between his slender middle and index fingers and slipped them against his entrance around the width of his dick.

Thor’s voice was low and husky.“Feel how much I’ve stretched you, brother.”

Loki did and it was indeed astounding, but Thor sounded terribly proud and a little smug about it.

“You seem awfully pleased with yourself.” He breathed harshly.

“I’m pleased with us both, we have done a great thing, you and I.”

Loki smiled at the comment; Thor spoke as if they had brought peace to the nine realms.“Well, we’re not finished yet.”

Thor grinned. “Indeed we are not.”

Thor began to withdraw slowly, the drag of his cock against Loki’s insides making him croak suddenly. Once almost completely removed, he pressed back in with a force that seemed to have surprised them both.

“Gods, Thor.” Loki shouted and Thor looked a little abashed, but continued, now that the worst was over. It would be easier now. After a moment, Thor shuffled them to the bottom of the bed so that Loki’s head hung slightly over the edge, enough that he could see them in the mirror; Thor’s large build towered over him, his thick tanned arms framing Loki’s waist, his own slim white legs spread widely across Thor’s powerful thighs, the V of his brother’s hips leading to dark blonde curls which peeked over Loki’s belly and cock, as he lay nestled inside him. The image was captivating.

Loki watched intently, stifling moans, as Thor began to thrust, his brother’s flush now reaching his chest, his blue eyes almost eclipsed by his dark pupils, sweat making his muscles glisten. What a sight he was. Their eyes met in the reflected glass and both refused to break the eye-contact, it was too enticing. It made Loki’s cock twitch.

Thor pressed a hand to Loki’s belly as he rolled his hips and Loki considered that he was trying to feel the bulge of his dick there, having filled him so completely. In honesty, he could well have reached his tummy, if not his throat, the way that it felt.

The gentle rolling was good; rhythmic and sensuous. Especially as he watched them in the mirror, bathed in the low candlelight by the fire. They looked like real lovers, not two silly boys sucking and pulling on one another’s cocks, but real lovers, eternal, as though an unbreakable bond had been created and fate would bring them together time and time again. What childish thoughts. He banished them by pushing back against Thor’s thrusts, encouraging a harder, quicker movement.

Thor grunted, both with the effort to meet Loki’s demands and the satisfaction he gained from it himself. He yanked Loki’s chin down.

He spoke roughly between thrusts. “I know you like to watch Loki…but the mirror…is getting more attention…than me.” he panted, smiling. “It does not crave you…as I do…it will not give you…what I can.”

Thor suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up, settling him into his open-legged lap and thrust back into him deeply, achingly deeply. Loki abruptly cried out as Thor’s cock hit something inside him that sent a spark through his nerves and thrummed warm and low in his belly. Gods, that’s what it was! That’s what it was that had made Thor bellow when he had moved inside him.

He choked down air as Thor bounced him on his dick, hitting that same spot every time they joined. His eyes became unfocused and he began to feel dizzy. His hands pawed weakly at Thor’s chest as he felt close to passing out. Thor noticed his body getting limper and moved, laying him back down, throwing one leg over his shoulder. The blood ran back into his head and his eyes focused.

“Are you still with me Loki? I won’t…”

“-I’m so close Thor.” He whimpered. “Make me come brother…make me come on your cock.”

Thor bent over him and thrust frantically, growling through his teeth, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his whole face red with the strain of bringing them to completion. He tugged haphazardly at Loki’s erection.

Loki wailed and writhed, nearing his climax.

“Loki, my little Loki.” Thor gushed. “I’m going to fill you, brother, I’m going to fill you with my seed. Will you take it? Will you-”

“Thor-”

Loki came with a cry, throwing his head back. Milky semen splattered across his chest and dribbled down Thor’s hand, euphoria taking hold and making him see stars.

“-Gods, Loki.” Thor groaned, his brow furrowed, the muscles in his jaw moving as he gritted his teeth. He was trying to see Loki through his climax, but was unable to hold his own back.

Thor roared as he spilled inside him. Loki could feel the copious amounts of molten come pulsing against his inner walls, coating him. The jets of his release were relentless, there must have been gallons of it. Though spent, Loki tried his best to milk every last drop from Thor’s cock. It belonged to him now, after all and now he belonged to Thor.

When Thor’s flow finally diminished, he let Loki’s leg drop to the bed unceremoniously and moved down to cradle his head in his hands, panting into his mouth, kissing him fervently, messily. He was trembling; from the exertion of sex, the power of his orgasm and the emotional intensity of he and his little brother’s coupling.

Loki could barely move or breathe as he attempted to return Thor’s kiss, grasping pathetically at his hair, his arms, his shoulders. They finally managed to find the coordination to clutch each others cheeks and press their foreheads together. Loki wondered if Thor looked more wrecked than him. He thumbed his beard and smiled impishly. Thor started chucking against his forehead and Loki’s soft laughter joined him. The whole thing was wonderful, but it had reduced them both to a puddle. What an absolute mess they had made of each other.

“You have ruined me, brother.” Thor smiled fondly.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Loki smiled back.

They lay together, the only sounds in the room, their heavy breathing and the crackling of the fire.

 

***

 

Thor rocked into Loki slowly, his brother’s legs around his lower back, listening with rapt attention to Loki’s story.

“You looked so beautiful as you came for me under the candle light, just as you do right at this moment…less innocent now though” He added with a wink.

“You mean to suggest, I have become corrupt with age?”

Thor sucked a breath through his teeth with a hiss “Mmm, yes, wicked and…filthy.” He gave a hard thrust, pulling a moan from Loki’s lips.

“Mmm…I think that was your doing.”

“I hope so.” He grinned and began bucking into Loki harshly.

Loki took the pace in his stride, used to Thor’s hard fucking when his words had made him desirous, a little proud of it in fact. He pushed back to meet his thrusts until Thor’s cock nudged his sweet spot. Moaning, he reached for his own hard length and began to stroke in time to their coupling, painfully aroused by their recounting of past intimacies, knowing that he would not last long.

Thor slammed into him, equally as undone by the imagery of their stories and equally as close to the edge.

Despite the roughness of the sex, Thor removed a hand from Loki’s thigh to find and grasp Loki’s hand, entangling their fingers and was surprised when his brother grasped back. He hadn’t reciprocated that tender gesture in years. The acceptance was too much. He bent down to press kisses to Loki’s mouth and wrapped his other hand around Loki’s fist, pumping his cock.

“Gods, I missed you.” Thor rumbled against Loki’s lips.

Loki came somewhat violently, hissing and cursing and forcing his tongue into Thor’s mouth, gripping him by the neck. That was all it took for Thor to follow him, moaning into Loki’s kiss and squirting come deep inside him.

They lay panting on top of each other. Loki, realising how they were settled together, quickly snatched his hand back from Thor’s and pushed at his chest in a gesture for him to get off.  
Thor chuckled, after all that, Loki would still deny that he was, at times, sentimental, at times loving and gentle. What a stubborn little brother he had. But Thor knew better and that was enough.

He finally conceded and rolled off Loki, turning him on his side and snuggling back into him.

In a moment of playfulness or perhaps wickedness, he dipped his tongue into Loki’s ear and laughed.

“Stop that.” Loki chided.

“I used to do that to you all the time when we were younger. Do you remember?”

Loki smiled into the pillow. “I remember Thor…I remember…”

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks. I really hope I got the balance of smut/fluff/banter that I was looking for. I've never written Pre-Thor before (apart from the odd flashback) so I was a bit unsure about how to tackle it. Also, I know, everyone has their own thing, so I hope I didn't put anyone off by my Bottom!Thor, Bratty!Loki or over-usage of the word 'cock'.
> 
> More importantly, this is the longest fic I've ever written, so thank you for staying with me until the end. 
> 
> Kudos are love and I appreciate each and every last one of them.
> 
> Infinity Wars is this month and I hope my boys are okay and that it brings with it fresh fanfic opportunities. ;)


End file.
